capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaella Shootout
The Vaella Shootout, also known as the Vaella Massacre, the Showdown at Vaella, and the 2015 Incident at the Vaella Complex, was a firefight between various factions within Domi Concordia's stratocracy, during a tense meeting on the grounds of the Vaella Complex, the headquarters for the Statocracy. The incident, however, was at first covered up by the government as a mass shooting by a deranged escapee. In 2036, however, the truth was declassified and revealed to the public. Prelude Prior to the shootout, the National Department of Inquiry (NDI) and the Bureau of Universal Intelligence (BUI) were competing for higher funding from the Stratocracy. The competition between the two Concordian agencies led to several covert operations against one another, eventually causing the Vaella Shootout. In late 2014, the NDI began receiving help from a former Harbian criminal, named Mike Long, who was relocated to Domi Concordia in 2004 with a new identity, after aiding the Harbian Eclipse Agency with information for solving a large crime. The NDI coalitionist, Daniel Harding, had worked with the now-named Miguel Losalles, and was reacquainted with him after discovering Miguel had once again committing grand larcency. Daniel, who was positioned in the NDI by the HEA in order to aid its endeavours and to relay intelligence to the Corporatocracy, agreed to persuade the NDI to clear Miguel's record of the laws he broke if he aided the agency in illegal operations against the BUI. Miguel begrudingly accepted, and became the enforcer for the NDI until late-Aeostril of 2015; he had perpetrated many things against the Bureau of Universal Intelligence, such as steal valuable information, ambush several BUI agents, and sabotage several BUI activities. However, the BUI had discovered that the sly actions carried out by Miguel Losalles were directed by the NDI, and then offered him to testify in a government court against the NDI and its black ops against the BUI, in return for greater benefits than Daniel had promised. The Shootout On Aeostrill XVII, 2015, Daniel Harding invited Miguel Losalles to the Vaella Complex to discuss the contrived situation they had found themselves in. As they were talking, NDI agents Earnest Borson and Derek Varrata confronted the two, threatening to imprison Miguel or to send him away so he could not testify against them. Earnest had drawn a pistol on Miguel, and so the latter pulled out his own firearm. Derek, perplexed, drew out his own. Daniel, however, pulled out his firearm and tried to calm the situation and to discuss alternatives than simply silencing Miguel. A group of several BUI agents, led by special operative Kyle Surlap, then confronted the NDI operatives and drew out their weapons, threatening Earnest for anti-Concordian activity. The situation became even more tense when a squadron of Concordian law enforcers arrived, pointing assault rifles at NDI and BUI alike. Derek Varrata stated he had brought them, and in a misunderstanding Earnest directed his weapon to his peer, causing the one of the CLED officers to shoot him in the leg, resulting in an accidental discharge of Earnest's pistol, killing Derek. The BUI then began to fire at the CLED, and vice versa, as Earnest staggered off with a wounded leg. Miguel and Daniel then escaped the Vaella Complex, shooting down law enforcers and government agents who fired upon them. Aftermath The shootout between CLED, NDI, and BUI caused public outcry throughout Vinylla City. The Stratocracy, however, quickly covered up the crisis as a mass shooting by an escaped criminal, who had been recaptured. Within the day, the bodies were cleaned up and Vaella was reopened for public visit. Earnest Borson had survived the firefight, but complied with Daniel's recommendation of clearing all records of Miguel Losalles, especially to further cover up his involvement with the NDI. By the end of Junith, 2015, the BUI and the NDI were back to petty competition, as if the event had never transpired. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca